


Eclipse

by erin_emily_writes



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: But I hope you like it anyway, Fluff, I'm trying to stay awake to watch the moon and this happened, Lunar Eclipse, M/M, it's pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_emily_writes/pseuds/erin_emily_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil watch the lunar eclipse. It's fluffy and short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

Right now in Night Vale, Carlos and Cecil are waiting up to see the eclipse. They’ve both been awake for going on 18 hours. About an hour ago, they drove out to Mission Grove Park and claimed an unoccupied bench far from the group of citizens howling at the void. 

Cecil tried to stay awake, he really did. He asked questions about the moon and its properties, and even started to debate its existence. But tired as he was, and warm as he was from being wrapped in blankets against the cold, he couldn’t help but doze off after about twenty minutes, his head drooping to rest on Carlos’s shoulder. 

Now, as Carlos gazes up at the darkening moon, he gently nudges Cecil awake to take in the spectacle. Cecil yawns and stares. He says the moon is beautiful, like nothing he’s ever seen.

Carlos agrees, mostly. He thinks, though, that this moment—just him, the blankets, and Cecil—is more beautiful than the view.


End file.
